


Linked

by Hyoushin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, hidekane feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about lonely people that seemed to beckon sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

There was something about lonely people that seemed to beckon sometimes.

He tried to give him what he needed.

Friendship.

His dear friend had been just a little kid, an odd and quiet and lonely kid, one who was usually absorbed in his own boundless world. How was he like? He had remembered thinking. Hide found out he was different. Kind and shy and soft-hearted. Authentic. Hide was extroverted, he could have made friends with many, many kids. But the other kids were trying to be all of the things they weren’t. It felt fake and forced. And that was strange and scary. So, he stayed with the lonely kid and his big and heavy book.

A few years later, Hide would realize he had discovered a treasure. A priceless treasure, which walked every day to school with him. He never added another person to his special contact list. Only one name would be there.

He tried to give him what he needed.

Strength.

That unordinary boy was lost, with black filthy water beneath his legs and curious props on his form. He was broken, in pain, but most importantly, alone. His appearance was distinct from the one he had come to know. But Hide firmly believed that the kind and shy and soft-hearted kid was there, peering through tinted windows.

And as he put his arms around his shoulders, he tried to give him what he needed.

What they both needed in that moment.

(I already knew; let’s go home.)

A chance to meet each other again, and go home.


End file.
